Seto Helps Katsuya Out:
by Kitty985
Summary: Katsuya becomes pregnant and her ex-boyfriend doesn't want nothing to do with the baby or her. So she moves to Domino Japan and lives with her Aunt Judy and goes to school were she meets Seto Kaiba and they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Katsuya lived with her father in Utah Texas. She had a boyfriend named Ken he was a little older than Katsuya was and her father didn't like it but he let it slid for his daughter. One night Katsuya was over at Ken's apartment he was drunk and Katsuya was a little tipsy. Ken pulled Katsuya to his bed room and layed Katsuya down on the bed. They kissed and made love half the night until Ken passed out and Katsuya fell asleep. A few weeks went by and Katsuya had been sick for a couple days so her dad made an appointment for her to see a doctor. Katsuya went to the doctor's and found out that she was pregnant. When her father came home he saw that Katsuya was sitting on her bed and she was crying. He went over to her and sat down on the bed and put his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

Kyle: What's wrong Katsuya, what did the doctor say?

Katsuya: Dad, he said that I'm pregnant.

Kyle: I figured that.

Katsuya: Dad what am I going to do?

Kyle: Well first you need to go tell Ken that your pregnant, second you need to decide if you want to keep the baby our give it up for adoption.

Katsuya: I know dad.

Kyle: Do you want me to take you?

Katsuya: No, dad I'll be okay.

Kyle: Ok, I'll be here when you get back.

Katsuya: Ok.

Kyle hugged his daughter then Katsuya got up off the bed and walked out of the house and drove to Ken's apartment. She parked in front of his place and got out and walked up the steps to the door and knocked on the door. Ken opened the door and leaned against the door frame with a smile on his face.

Kyle: Hi, baby I wasn't expecting to see you until later tonight.

Katsuya: Hey, Ken.

Ken kissed Katsuya and pulled her in the apartment. He pushed her against the closed door and kissed her more. Katsuya pushed him back some.

Katsuya: Mm, Ken we need to talk.

Ken: Can't it wait?

Katsuya: No.

Ken: Fine, what do you want to talk about?

Katsuya: Do you remember about that night when you where drunk and I was a little tipsy?

Ken: Yeah, what about it?

Katsuya: Well we had sex that night.

Ken: So, what are you getting at?

Katsuya: Ken I've been sick for a few days now and I went to the doctor's today to see what was wrong with me.

Ken: So what's wrong?

Katsuya: Well it turns out that I'm pregnant.

Ken: You're what?

Katsuya: I'm pregnant.

Ken: Are you kidding me?

Katsuya: No, here look.

Katsuya took out a black and white photo and showed him it. Ken looked at it then looked at Katsuya.

Ken: What the hell is this thing?

Katsuya: It's our baby Ken.

Katsuya pointed to the peanut shape.

Katsuya: See this that's our baby aren't you happy?

Ken: No, I'm not happy about this Katsuya.

Katsuya: I thought you would be happy about us having a baby.

Ken: Well, I'm not and if you love me you'd get rid of this thing.

Katsuya looked at Ken shocked that he would say something like that.

Katsuya: You want to me get rid of our child?

Ken: Yes, if you love me you would.

Katsuya felt like she was going to cry so she tried to fight back the tears that threaten t fall.

Katsuya: If you loved me you would never ask me to get rid of our baby.

Ken: Will you stop saying our baby it's not my baby I don't want the fucking thing and if you don't want to get rid of it then get the hell out and never come back you or that.

Katsuya: Don't you love me?

Ken: Look I never really loved you, you where a great fuck and that's it.

Katsuya started to cry now.

Katsuya: You where using me just for sex?

Ken: Well if you want to call it that yes, now get out of my fucking life.

Joey: I will you fucking son of a bitch.

Katsuya picked up the photo that Ken had throw at her and walked to the door and opened it. She turned back to face Ken.

Katsuya: Oh, by the way the sex with you was fucking lousy I have had better sex before I meet you.

Katsuya then slammed the door and left Ken's place and she drove home. When she got home Katsuya went in she saw her father sitting in the living room.

Kyle: So how did he take it Katsuya?

Katsuya: He said that he wanted me to get rid of the baby and said if I didn't then he wanted me out of his life. Then he said that I was just a good fuck he never loved me dad.

Katsuya started to cry more and Kyle stood up and hugged her and rubbed her back.

Kyle: Shh, Katsuya its ok everything will work out for the best you'll see.

Katsuya: What am I going to do about the baby dad I don't want to kill it?

Kyle: You don't have to Katsuya you can have the baby and give it up for an adoption.

Katsuya: Yeah, but what if I want to keep the baby?

Kyle: Then I'll help you with the baby Katsuya.

Katsuya: Thank you dad.

Katsuya hugged her dad and he hugged Katsuya back. As the months went by and Katsuya started to show her father thought that it would be best if Katsuya went to live with her Aunt that lived in Domino Japan. So Katsuya packed her clothes and Katsuya's father took her to the airport they hugged each other.

Katsuya: I'm going to miss you dad.

Kyle: Don't worry Joey once I sale the house I'll be moving down there to.

Katsuya: Ok, so dose Aunt Judy know that I'm 4 months pregnant?

Kyle: Yes, Katsuya she knows.

Katsuya: Ok, I'll call you when Aunt Judy picks me up to let you know that I'm okay.

Kyle: Ok, Katsuya keep me up to date on how you and the baby are doing.

Katsuya: I will dad.

They hugged once more.

Kyle: Well, you better go before you miss your plane.

Katsuya: Ok, bye dad I love you.

Kyle: Bye, Katsuya love you too.

Katsuya picked up her bags and walked to the terminal. She turned around once and waved bye to Kyle then walked to the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Soon the plane landed in Domino Japan. Katsuya grabbed her bags and walked out of the terminal and looked for her aunt Judy. She spotted her aunt waving at her so she walked over to her and hugged her then they pulled away.

Judy: It's been so long from the last time I saw you Katsuya dear.

Katsuya: I know aunt Judy.

Judy: Look at you, your getting big sweetie.

Katsuya: I know.

Judy: How fare are you sweetie?

Katsuya: I'm 4 months.

Judy: You look like your 5 months when do you go back to the doctor's?

Katsuya: Next week.

Judy: Ok, let's go home so you can rest you must be tired after your flight.

Katsuya: Yeah, I am.

Katsuya and Judy left the airport she called her dad to tell him that she was there and they were on their way home. When they got home Katsuya unpacked her clothes and took a nap. The next day she went to her new school she was nervous about what the other kids would say about her. When Katsuya got to school she meet a boy named Yugi Moto and they really hit it off. Then lunch came and Katsuya sat with Yugi and his friend Tristan.

Tristan: Hi, I'm Tristan.

Katsuya: Hi, I'm Katsuya.

Tristan: So, you're pregnant?

Katsuya: Yeah, I am.

Tristan: How fare a long are you

Katsuya: I'm 4 months pregnant.

Tristan: You're pregnant?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Tristan: So is your boyfriend happy?

Katsuya: No, he wasn't happy he wanted me to kill my baby but I told him no and he told me to leave and never come back then he threw the photo of my baby at my feet.

Yugi: Oh, Katsuya I'm so sorry.

Katsuya: It's ok.

Tristan: So what are you having?

Katsuya: I don't know yet I go to the doctors next week to see if everything's okay.

Yugi: What's wrong is everything ok?

Katsuya: Yeah, everything's fine just that my aunt says's that I shouldn't look this big for 4 months.

Tristan: Yeah, you look like your 5 months.

Katsuya: That's what my aunt said.

The bell rang for lunch to end they didn't know that Seto Kaiba had heard the whole story. Katsuya left the lunch room and went to her math class. Seto saw that she had the same class as the new girl. He watched her walk to her desk that was next to him. Katsuya sat down at her desk she looked over at Seto and he looked at Katsuya.

Katsuya: Hi, my names Katsuya Wheeler.

Seto: Hi.

Katsuya: I just moved here from Utah Texas.

Seto: My names Seto Kaiba.

Soon school was over and Katsuya left school and went home. Her aunt asked how school went she told her that it went good. Katsuya talked to her dad that night to tell him about her first day of school at her new school. Then she went up stairs to her room and changed for bed then she layed down and went to sleep. The next morning she got up and got dressed for school. She went down stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Judy: Good morning Katsuya.

Katsuya: Morning aunt Judy.

Judy: How do you feel this morning?

Katsuya: Good.

Katsuya finished eating her breakfast then she left the house for school. When she got to school Katsuya went to her locker to get her books then went to class. She walked to her desk and sat down Yugi turned around to face her.

Yugi: Morning, Katsuya.

Katsuya: Morning, Yug.

Yugi: How are you feeling?

Katsuya: I'm good.

Tristan came in to the class just as the bell rang. He sat a cross from Katsuya and smiled at her.

Tristan: Hey, Katsuya.

Katsuya: Hey, your cutting it close there weren't you?

Tristan: Yeah, so how are you feeling?

Katsuya: Good.

Then class started and Mrs. Woods told everyone to take out there textbook out and turn to page 13. Soon the bell rang for class to end. Katsuya got up and walked out of the class room and walked to her next class. Soon it was time for lunch Katsuya got something to eat. She walked over to the table where Yugi and Tristan where sitting and she sat down at the table.

Tristan: Man I'm hungry are you Katsuya?

Katsuya: Are you kidding me I'm starving but I'm always hungry.

Yugi: Tristan's always hungry to.

Katsuya: Really, maybe you're pregnant to Tris.

Tristan: Ha, very funny.

Yugi: So Katsuya when dose the baby start to kick or move?

Katsuya: When I'm 5 months.

Tristan: Your 4 months now right?

Katsuya: Yeah.

A girl with short brown hair came over to Yugi and kissed him. Katsuya looked at them she had seen this girl before but didn't know who she was.

Tea: Hi.

Yugi: Hi, Katsuya this is my girlfriend Tea.

Katsuya: Hi.

Tea: Hi, you're in my 4th period class.

Katsuya: Yeah, I am.

Yugi: Katsuya's pregnant Tea.

Tea: You're going have a baby?

Katsuya: Yeah, that's what benign pregnant means.

Tea: Is the baby kicking yet?

Katsuya: No, the baby won't start kicking or moving until I'm 5 months.

Tea: Aren't you 5 months now?

Katsuya: No, I'm 4 months.

Tea: Your so.

Katsuya cut her off.

Katsuya: Fat I know.

Yugi: Katsuya you're not fat you're pregnant.

Katsuya: I know but I am fat.

The bell rang for lunch to end and Katsuya got up and throw her trash away. Katsuya went to her math class she walked to her desk and sat down. The bell rang for class to start.

Mr. Kyoko: Ok, class take out your textbook and turn to page 25. We are going to go over the problems together.

Everyone took out there textbook and turned to page 25. Then he called on the students for the answers. Katsuya had to go pee bad so she raised her hand.

Mr. Kyoko: Ms. Wheeler do you know the answer?

Katsuya: Yes, but can I go to the bathroom first?

Mr. Kyoko: You can go after you answered the problem.

Katsuya: I need to go to the bathroom bad please can I go?

Mr. Kyoko: After you tell me the answer.

Katsuya: Fine.

Seto didn't like how Mr. Kyoko was treating Katsuya.

Seto: No, Katsuya don't answer the problem go to the bathroom first.

Mr. Kyoko: Mr. Kaiba this doesn't involve you.

Seto: Yes, it does Katsuya can't hold it. It could harm her baby and if you don't let her go to the bathroom I'll get you fired.

Mr. Kyoko: Ms. Wheeler you can go to the bathroom I am sorry for not letting you go.

Katsuya stood up and walked to the front to get the bathroom pass.

Mr. Kyoko: Take as long as you like.

Katsuya took the pass then walked out of the class room. Then a few seconds later she came back and sat down at her desk. Soon school was over and Katsuya was walking to her car when she saw Seto at his car. Katsuya walked over to Seto's car.

Katsuya: Hey, I just wanted to thank you for earlier.

Seto: It was no problem he had no right to keep you from going to the bathroom.

Katsuya: So could you really have gotten him fired?

Seto: Yeah, I could have.

Katsuya: How?

Seto: I'm Seto Kaiba I run Kaiba Corporations people are afraid of me.

Katsuya: Well I'm not afraid of you.

Seto: I only act like that to people like Mr. Kyoko.

Katsuya: That's good to know.

Seto: Why did you move here from Utah Texas?

Katsuya: Well, my dad thought it would be best if I lived with my aunt Judy while I'm pregnant.

Seto: Oh, so how fare are you?

Katsuya: I'm 4 months but people say that I look 5 months. So that's why I'm going to go to the doctors to see why I look so big for.

Seto: When is you appointment?

Katsuya: Next week at 10:00, my aunt Judy was supposed to go with me but she has to work and I'm a little bit nervous about going by myself.

Seto looked at Katsuya.

Seto: I'll go with you.

Katsuya: You will, but why?

Seto: Well, because I want to help you and I'm sure that your aunt doesn't want you going by yourself.

Katsuya: Ok, thank you.

Seto: It's no problem I have to go to work now see you tomorrow.

Katsuya: Yeah, bye.

Seto: Bye.

He got in his car and started it up and Katsuya walked to her old car and got in it and started it up and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

When Katsuya drove home she parked in front of her aunt's townhouse. She got out and walked to the door and unlocked it. Her aunt wasn't home yet so she made herself a snack. Katsuya finished eating her snack and she layed down on the couch and fell asleep. When her aunt came home she saw that Katsuya was asleep on the couch. Judy smiled and she walked to the kitchen to start dinner. When dinner was done she went to into the living room to wake Katsuya up. Judy pushed Katsuya's bangs out of her face that made her move some.

Judy: Katsuya sweetie wake up dinner is ready.

Katsuya: Mm, aunt Judy?

Judy: Yeah, sweetie come on dinner's ready.

Katsuya: Ok.

She left the room so that she could fully wake up. Katsuya sat up and rubbed her eyes then she got up off the couch. She walked to the bathroom first then she went to the kitchen. Katsuya sat down at the table to eat dinner.

Judy: So sweetie how was school?

Katsuya: It was good I meat a boy.

Judy: Oh, what's his name?

Katsuya: Seto Kaiba.

Judy: Oh, he's a nice boy.

Katsuya: I told him about me going to the doctors and that I was kind of nervous about going by myself, so he said that he would go with me.

Judy: That's sweet of him.

Katsuya: Yeah.

After she ate dinner she helped her aunt with the dishes then she did her home work. When she was done with her home work she told her aunt good night then she went to bed. Then next week came and it was time for Katsuya's doctor appointment. She went to school first then at 9:30 Seto and her went to the doctors. When they got to the doctors Katsuya singed herself in then walked over to where Seto was sitting at and sat down. Katsuya looked around and saw that she was the only pregnant teenager in there.

Katsuya: I fell so out of place.

Seto looked around the room and saw that they were only two teenagers in there.

Seto: I know what you mean, but don't worry there's been teenagers in Japan that has been pregnant before.

Katsuya: Yeah I guess your right but still I don't like benign stared at.

Seto: Yeah, I know.

Nurse: Katsuya Wheeler?

She stood up.

Nurse: You can come back now.

Katsuya: Are you coming with me Seto or are you going to sit out here?

Seto: Yeah, I'm not sitting out here.

They went back with the nurse to get Katsuya's weight first.

Nurse: Do you remember what you weight was before you moved here so that we can compare how much you have gained.

Katsuya: Um, let's see I was 2 in a half months so I weighed 177lbs.

Nurse: Ok step on the scale so we can see how much you weigh.

Katsuya stood on the scale that read 188lbs.

Nurse: Ok, your weight is 188lbs.

Katsuya: I've gained 10 pounds in three months is that normal?

Nurse: Sometimes if you're carrying twins or if you're having a big baby. Now come with me so the doctor can check you out.

They followed her to a room she handed her a gown.

Nurse: Here, you go put this on and Dr. Toya will be in shortly.

Katsuya: Ok.

She went to the bathroom to put the gown on. Then she came out of the bathroom and went over to the table. Seto helped Katsuya site on the table.

Katsuya: Thank you Seto.

Seto: I just didn't want you to fall or something.

Katsuya: Oh, can you tie this thing for me.

Seto: Sure.

Katsuya: I hate wearing one of these.

Seto just smiled and tied the gown then there was a knock at the door and the door opened and the doctor came in.

Dr. Toya: Hi, Ms. Wheeler I'm Dr. Toya.

Katsuya: Hi, you can just call me Katsuya.

Dr. Toya: Ok.

He looked over at Seto.

Dr. Toya: You must her boyfriend?

Seto looked at Katsuya and she looked at Seto.

Seto: Yeah.

Dr. Toya: Ok, Katsuya let's see how your baby is doing.

Katsuya: Ok.

He turned the matching on then grabbed the jell.

Dr. Toya: Now Katsuya this jell is cool but only for a second.

Katsuya: I know I've had it before.

Dr. Toya pulled Katsuya's gown up and put some of the jell on Katsuya's belly. She hissed as the jell was a plied to her belly. Then Dr. Toya ran the doppler over Katsuya's belly she looked at the screen so did Seto. They saw the baby on the screen and Dr. Toya pointed out that the baby had a good heart beat.

Dr. Toya: Well Katsuya here's your baby.

Katsuya: That's my baby?

Dr. Toya: Yes, and what looks to be doing just fine.

Dr. Toya ran the doppler over Katsuya's belly some more then he stopped when he saw something else that caught his eye.

Dr. Toya: Oh, my I don't believe what I see.

Katsuya looked at the doctor then at Seto worriedly and he looked at Katsuya then at the doctor.

Seto: What is there something wrong?

Dr. Toya: No, there's nothing wrong your both parents of twins.

Katsuya: I'm having twins?

Dr. Toya: Yes, look here's the first baby and here's the second baby.

Katsuya: Oh, my.

Seto: No, wonder you gained 10 pounds in three months.

Dr. Toya: I'll get the photo for you two.

Katsuya: Thank you Dr. Toya.

Dr. Toya: Your welcome you can go ahead and get dressed now.

Katsuya: Ok.

Dr. Toya left the room and Katsuya got off the table with Seto's help. Katsuya dressed then she came out of the bathroom. They walked out to the front desk to pay and to get the photo. They left the building and walked to Seto's car and got in the car and Katsuya looked over at Seto.

Katsuya: I'm sorry Seto.

Seto: For what?

Katsuya: For Dr. Toya thinking that you where my boyfriend.

Seto: That didn't bother me, did it bother you?

Katsuya: No.

Seto: Ok, then don't be sorry. Now are you hungry?

At that moment her stomach growled.

Seto: I take that as a yes.

They both laughed and Seto started the car.

Seto: So what are you craving for?

Katsuya: Um, I really don't have cravings yet but I would like pizza.

Seto: Ok, pizza it is.

He drove to the Pizza Hut he parked the car then they got out and went in. A waitress seated them and gave them a menu to look over. They looked over the menu then ordered there food. They talked about themselves some and Katsuya talked about her ex-boyfriend. Then there food came and they ate there food and talked some more. Soon they were done eating Seto paid for their lunch but Katsuya wanted to pay for hers as she ate more than Seto did but Seto wouldn't let her pay. Then they left Pizza Hut and got in the car. Seto started the car then drove back to school so that Katsuya could get her car. Seto looked over at Katsuya and she had a hand over her belly and was looking down at it.

Seto: You ok?

Katsuya: Yeah, I just can't believe that I'm having twins.

Seto: Are you happy?

Katsuya: Yes, I couldn't be happier than I am now, but I'm really scared about doing this on my own and raising them by myself.

Seto looked over at Katsuya to see that she was about to cry.

Katsuya: I hate that son of a bitch, I wish I lessoned to my dad when he told me that he was no good but no I wouldn't lesson to him and now look at me. I'm pregnant with twins and that fucker is there father.

Katsuya was crying now Seto pulled over to comfort her. Seto put his hand on Katsuya's shoulder.

Seto: Hey, don't cry it's not good for your condition and you're not alone you have your aunt and your dad and your friends and you have me.

Katsuya looked at Seto and he wiped her tears away.

Seto: I'll help you in any way that I can.

Katsuya: Your right, thank you Seto.

Seto: Now, let's get back to school so you can get your car.

Katsuya: Ok.

Seto pulled back on the road and drove to the school. He pulled up beside Katsuya's old car and she looked at Seto.

Katsuya: Thank you, Seto for coming with me today.

Seto: It was no problem Katsuya and remember if you need help with anything I here.

Katsuya: Thank you.

Katsuya got out of Seto's car and walked to her car and got in and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

When she got home she went inside and called her dad.

Kyle: Hello.

Katsuya: Dad it's me.

Kyle: Katsuya how are you and the baby doing?

Katsuya: We're fine; I have good news about the baby.

Kyle: Well, tell me Katsuya.

Katsuya: I'm having twin's dad.

Kyle: Twins?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Kyle: Oh, Katsuya I'm so happy for you sweetie.

Katsuya: I'm happy to dad.

Kyle: So have you made any friends?

Katsuya: Yeah, and I meet this really nice boy I really like him dad.

Kyle: That's good Katsuya.

Katsuya: Thanks dad.

Kyle: Well Katsuya I've got to get back to work.

Katsuya: Ok, dad

Kyle: I'm so happy for you Katsuya.

Katsuya: Thank you dad.

They hung up and Katsuya went to the living room and layed down on the couch. When her aunt Judy came home she saw her asleep on the couch. She started on dinner then Katsuya woke up when she had to go to the bathroom. She got off the couch and walked to the bathroom.

Judy: Katsuya sweetie is that you?

Katsuya: Yeah, aunt Judy.

Judy: Tell me how the doctor's appointment go?

Katsuya: I will I have to use the bathroom first.

Judy: Ok, dear.

Katsuya went to the bathroom then she came out of the bathroom then she came out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.

Katsuya: Well the doctor's appointment went great.

Judy: So the baby is doing well?

Katsuya: Yeah, they are doing just fine.

Judy: That's good dear.

She was busy with dinner when Katsuya had said they then it hit her that she said they. She looked at Katsuya.

Judy: Did you just say they?

Katsuya: I did.

Judy: Are you having twins?

Katsuya: Yes, I'm having twins.

Judy: Oh, sweet I'm so happy for you so did he say that they are ok?

Katsuya: There both doing just fine, I go back next month to see what the twins are.

Judy: Oh, that's good honey.

They sat down and ate dinner. After dinner Judy told Katsuya to go up stairs and rest that she had the dishes under control so she went up stairs. She went to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath. When she was done with her bath she did her home work. Then she went down stairs to tell her aunt goodnight then she went back to her room and got into bed and went to sleep. The next morning Katsuya woke she got dressed then she put on her shoes. She went down stairs to get something to eat. After she ate breakfast she picked up her book bag then left the house. It was getting cooler as fall was about to start soon. Katsuya got in her old car and started it the old car took a while to start from the cold weather. When she got the car started she left the house and drove to school. When she got to school she walked inside and walked to her locker then walked to her class. Katsuya sat down at her desk and Yugi turned to face her.

Yugi: Morning Katsuya.

Katsuya: Morning Yug.

Yugi: So how did your appointment go?

Katsuya: It went great.

Tristan: So how's the baby?

Katsuya: They are just fine.

Yugi: They?

Tristan: Katsuya are you having twins?

Yugi: Are you?

Katsuya: Yes, guys I'm having twins.

Yugi: Oh, Katsuya I'm so happy for you.

Katsuya: Thank you Yugi.

Tristan: So I heard that Kaiba took you to the doctors?

Katsuya: Yeah, he did.

Yugi: I think Kaiba likes you.

Katsuya: You do?

Yugi: Yeah, he's only nice to the people that he likes.

The bell rang for class to start. There teacher told them that they would be going over their home work. Soon the bell rang for class to end. Katsuya went to her next class then lunch came and Katsuya got her something to eat then went and sat down at the table. Then Seto came over to their table and sat down next to Katsuya.

Tristan: What are you doing sitting here Kaiba?

Seto: Look Katsuya I got you some sweets.

Katsuya: Um, thank you Seto.

Tristan: Kaiba are you and Katsuya dating or something?

Seto: What I can't be nice to someone.

Yugi: You're not that nice to us so you must like her.

Katsuya looked at Seto.

Katsuya: Do you like me Seto?

Seto looked at Katsuya.

Seto: Um, yeah I like you I mean who wouldn't like you. Do you like me?

Katsuya: I do like you but.

Seto: Yeah?

Katsuya: I'd like to take it slow with us until we know each other better if that's ok with you.

Seto: That's fine with me.

Katsuya: Me too.

Seto: So how are the little twins doing?

Katsuya: There good thanks.

Soon school was out and Katsuya walked to her car and got in. She tried to start the old car but it wouldn't start.

Katsuya: Come on you piece of junk start so I can go home its cold out here.

Seto saw that Katsuya was having problems getting her car to start. She walked over to Katsuya and leaned against the car.

Seto saw that Katsuya was having problems getting his car to start. He walked over to Katsuya and leaned against the car.

Seto: Car won't start?

Katsuya jumped a little and looked up to see Seto.

Katsuya: Oh, Seto you scared me.

Seto: I'm sorry you ok?

Katsuya: Yeah, just my fucking car won't start.

Seto: Well I can take you home.

Katsuya: You will?

Seto: Sure why not.

Katsuya got her keys and her book bag then shut the door then walked over to Seto's car. She got in the car and Seto got in the car. Seto looked over at Katsuya who was having some trouble with the seat belt.

Seto: Do you need some help?

Katsuya: No, I've got it.

Katsuya got it fastened then Seto started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Katsuya told Seto where to turn they came to a red light and Seto looked over at Katsuya.

Seto: Are you warm enough?

Katsuya: Yes, thank you did you get another car this one's different from the other day?

Seto: I have many vehicles Katsuya.

Katsuya: You do?

Seto: Yes, I'll have to take you to my house to show you all my cars.

Katsuya: Ok.

Seto: So how about I pick you up for breakfast then I'll take you to my house.

Katsuya: That'll be fine, so is this like a date?

Seto: Sure why not we have to start somewhere right?

Katsuya: Yeah, that sounds good since its Saturday.

They got to Katsuya's aunt's house and Seto parked the car then looked at Katsuya.

Seto: So I'll pick you up at 9:00 for breakfast.

Katsuya: Ok, see you tomorrow and thanks for the ride home.

Seto: It was no problem I just couldn't leave you there.

Katsuya: Well, thanks again.

Katsuya got out of the car then leaned down and looked at Seto.

Katsuya: Bye, Seto see you tomorrow.

Seto: Ok bye, Katsuya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Katsuya walked up the steps to the townhouse then unlocked the door. She went in and fixed her something to snack on then went to the couch and watched TV. Then later her aunt came home she saw Katsuya sitting on the couch.

Judy: Hey, sweetie I didn't know you where home, where's your car?

Katsuya: At school it wouldn't start so Seto gave me a ride home.

Judy: That was nice of him.

Katsuya: Yeah, he's picking me up for breakfast in the morning.

Judy: Really, so are you two dating?

Katsuya: Um, we're taking it slow but I guess you can call it dating.

Judy: That's good sweetie.

Later on Katsuya ate dinner then helped her aunt clean up the kitchen. After she helped clean up she went up stairs to change for bed.

Katsuya: Good night, aunt Judy.

Judy: Good night, dear.

Then she went up stairs and got in to bed and went to sleep. The next morning she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Then she came out of the bathroom and changed her clothes. Katsuya put on a pair of jeans she went to button them and found that they were tight on her.

Katsuya: Well looks like I have to get more pants once again.

She was putting on her shoes when she heard the door bell ring. She went down stairs to the door and opened it.

Seto: Thought you'd never come to the door.

Katsuya: Hey, why don't you try putting on your shoes when you're pregnant with twins and your belly getting in the way?

Seto: I'm sorry so you ready?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Seto: Ok, let's go then.

Katsuya grabbed her keys then they left the townhouse. Katsuya got in the car and Seto got in the car she started the car and drove to the House of Pancakes. They went in and sat down at a table and looked over the menu. Then Seto ordered there food when he was done ordering Katsuya looked at him.

Katsuya: I can't eat all of that Seto.

Seto: Well, just eat whatever you want kitten.

Katsuya: Did you just call me kitten?

Seto: Yes, does it bother you?

Katsuya: No, but why are you calling me kitten?

Seto: Well, it's my pet name for you and you're kind of like a kitten.

Katsuya: Oh, really how?

Seto: Well you're cute like one that's for sure.

Katsuya: Wait you think I'm cute?

Seto: Yes, very cute.

Katsuya: Well I think that you're very cute to.

Seto: You do?

Katsuya: Yeah, I do.

There food came and they started to eat. Soon they were done eating Seto paid for their food then they walked out to the car and they got in the car. Seto started the car and looked over at Katsuya she had her hand on her belly.

Seto: Full?

Katsuya: Stuffed.

Seto: I'm glad, so what do you want to do besides going to see my cars?

Katsuya: Could we go to the mall so that I could get some bigger pants these ones are tight.

Seto: Sure.

They went to the mall and Katsuya picked out a few pair of jeans that where bigger. Then they went to Seto's house when Katsuya saw Seto's house she couldn't believe how big it was.

Katsuya: You live here?

Seto: I sure do with my little brother.

Katsuya: You don't have any family like a father or mother?

Seto: No, I mean I did but my mother died when my brother Mokuba was a baby and then my father raised us. Then when he died my brother and me went to an orphanage. We were adopted by a man named Gozaburo Kaiba.

Katsuya: So that's how you got your last name?

Seto: Yeah.

They went in Seto's house and Katsuya looked around the house.

Katsuya: Nice place.

Seto: So you like my house?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Seto: I'm glad.

Mokuba came running down the stairs to see his brother.

Mokuba: Seto your home I need to ask you something.

Seto: Oh, Mokuba I'd like you to meet my friend Katsuya Wheeler.

Katsuya: Hi.

Mokuba: Hi, I see that your pregnant.

Seto: Mokuba!

Katsuya: Hey, it's okay Seto. Well Mokuba I'm 4 in a half months pregnant with twins.

Mokuba: So are the twins kicking yet?

Katsuya: No, not yet.

Mokuba: When they do can you tell me so that I can feel them.

Katsuya: Sure when they start to kick you'll be the first one who can feel them kick.

Mokuba: Thanks, so what are you having?

Katsuya: I don't know what they are yet.

Seto: So what Mokuba what did you want to ask me?

Mokuba: Oh, can I go to Tim's house?

Seto: Sure you can just be back here before dark.

Mokuba: Ok, I will Seto bye Katsuya.

Katsuya: Bye, Mokuba.

He left the house to go to Tim's house.

Seto: How about I show you around my house.

Katsuya: Ok.

Seto showed Katsuya his house then they walked to the garage to show Katsuya his vehicles.

Seto: Here are my vehicles.

Katsuya: Wow.

Seto: So you like them?

Katsuya: Yeah, I like them.

Seto: Which one do you like the best?

Katsuya: I like them all but if I had to choose one, I'd have to say the blue Mustang GET.

Seto: Yeah, I like that one to.

They were interrupted by Katsuya's stomach growling. Seto looked at her and smiled at her.

Seto: Sounds like you're hungry.

Katsuya: I am a little, but I don't know how I can be hungry after eating a lot for breakfast.

Seto: Well you are pregnant with twins.

Katsuya: Yeah, I know.

Seto: Well, let's get you some lunch.

Katsuya: Are you going to eat with me?

Seto: Yeah.

Katsuya: Ok.

They went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Soon they were done eating lunch and Katsuya was getting sleepy.

Seto: You look sleepy.

Katsuya: I am, I guess you can take me home now.

Seto: Why don't you take a nap here, then when you wake up I'll take you home then.

Katsuya: Are you sure?

Seto: Yes, I have to go to my home office to work some.

Katsuya: Ok, then.

Katsuya was about to layed down on the couch.

Seto: You can take a nap in my bed.

Katsuya: No, I couldn't do that I'll lay here on your couch.

Seto: No, I insets that you take a nap in my bed it's more comfortable than the couch.

Katsuya: Ok, then.

Katsuya went up to Seto's room and layed down on the bed. Later on Seto went to check on Katsuya to see that she was asleep on top of the covers. Seto went over to her and put the blanket over her. Later on Katsuya woke up and Seto took her home. Her aunt asked how was her day she told her that she had fun then she went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Katsuya was now 5 months pregnant and she was going to the doctors to see what the twins where. They went in and Katsuya sighed herself in and then went to sit down. Then a nurse called them back she got his weight.

Nurse: Ok, your weight now is 194lbs.

Katsuya: I've gained 6lbs.

Nurse: You'll gain more weight as the twins grow, now come with me.

She showed them to a room and left a gown out for Katsuya to put on. Then the doctor came in he sat down on a stool.

Dr. Toya: So how are you feeling Katsuya?

Katsuya: Good I just really need to pee.

Dr. Toya: So you drank a lot of water right?

Katsuya: Yes, so can I see what the twins are?

Dr. Toya: Yes, just let me turn on the machine.

He turned on the machine and put the cool jell on Katsuya's belly. Dr. Toya ran the doppler over Katsuya's belly he looked at the twins. He saw that both babies where girls.

Katsuya: So what are they?

Dr. Toya: Well the one on the right is a girl and the one on the left is also a girl.

Seto: So there both girls?

Dr. Toya: Yes, Mr. Kaiba there both girls.

Katsuya: Oh, this is great.

Dr Toya: Now have they started to move yet?

Katsuya: No, and I'm kind of worried about that.

Dr. Toya: There's no reason to worry it's still early in your 5th month.

Katsuya: Okay, but are the girls ok?

Dr. Toya: They are doing just fine Katsuya there heart beat is good and strong and they are developing right on time.

Seto: That's good to hear.

Dr. Toya: Ok, I'll see you back here when you're in your 7th month.

Katsuya: Ok.

Seto helped Katsuya get dressed then they walked out to the front and Seto paid then they left the doctors.

Seto: How about we go get some lunch.

Katsuya: Ok, sounds good to me.

They went to have lunch then they walked a lone the beach. They sat down to watch the ocean it was so peaceful. Katsuya had one hand on her belly and her other hand was in Seto's hand and her head on Seto's shoulder. They were looking at the ocean and listened to the sound of the ocean when Katsuya felt something move lightly. She jumped a little and sat up straight.

Seto: What's wrong kit?

Katsuya: I think the girls moved.

Seto: Really?

Katsuya: Yeah, I think so.

Katsuya put Seto's hand on her belly then waited for the girls to move. Soon they girls moved once more.

Seto: Wow.

Katsuya: I know.

Seto: Dose it hurt?

Katsuya: No, it's just weird is all.

Then the twins stopped moving and Seto took his hand off Katsuya's belly.

Seto: Do you want to go get some ice cream?

Katsuya: Yeah, sure.

Seto: Ok, then let's go.

Seto stood up and went to help Katsuya up off the bench.

Katsuya: Thank you but Seto but I don't need help getting up just yet.

Seto: I know I'm just practicing for when you do need help up.

Katsuya: Thank you.

They went to the ice cream shop to get some ice cream.

Seto: You site and I'll get you your ice cream so what kind do you want?

Katsuya: Chocolate and Mint swirl.

Seto: Ok.

Seto went to get there ice cream while Katsuya was waiting for him to come back with the ice cream when he saw Yugi.

Yugi: Hey, Katsuya.

Katsuya: Hi, Yugi.

Yugi: So what are you doing here?

Katsuya: Seto's getting me some ice cream.

Yugi: So are you and Kaiba dating?

Katsuya: Yeah, but where taking things slow.

Yugi: That's good, so what did you find out from the doctor's?

Katsuya: I'm having twin girls.

Yugi: There both girls?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Seto came over to them and handed Katsuya her ice cream. They talked then Yugi left the ice cream shop and Katsuya and Seto ate there ice cream's. When they were done they left the shop and Seto took Katsuya home they said bye then Seto drove home and Katsuya went inside. She went to her room to change then came back down to find her aunt home.

Judy: Oh, Katsuya dear how did the doctors go?

Katsuya: Great I found out what the twins are girls.

Judy: There both girls?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Judy: Oh, sweetie that is so great.

Katsuya: The best part is that they moved a little bite for the first time.

Judy: Oh, Katsuya I'm so happy for you.

Katsuya: Thank you, I'm going to call Dad and tell him the good news.

Judy: Ok, dear.

She went to call her father and tell him the good news.

Kyle: Hello?

Katsuya: Hi, dad.

Kyle: Hi, sweetie how are you and the twins?

Katsuya: The girls are good.

Kyle: That's good to hear.

Katsuya waited for his dad to get that she said girls.

Kyle: Wait what, did you just say girls?

Katsuya: Yeah, I did.

Kyle: The twins are both girls?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Kyle: Oh, that is great news Katsuya.

Katsuya: Thank you dad.

Kyle: So are the girls ok?

Katsuya: Good.

Kyle: That's good to hear.

They talked some more then Katsuya was getting tired so she told his dad that she had school in the morning and that she'd talk to him later on. Then she hung up the phone and she got up and told her aunt good night then she went up to her room and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

The next morning she woke up and got dressed for school then she went down stairs to the kitchen.

Judy: Hey, sweetie how are you feeling?

Katsuya: I feel a little bite queasy.

Judy: Here sweetie take this it'll help.

Katsuya: It won't hurt the girls will it?

Judy: No, sweetie.

Katsuya: Ok.

Katsuya took the medicine.

Judy: So do you want some breakfast?

Katsuya: No, Seto's coming to take me out for breakfast.

Judy: He seems like a really nice boy when do I get to meet him?

Katsuya: Well you can meet him this morning.

Judy: Ok.

Seto came to pick up Katsuya for breakfast he went up and knocked on the door and waited for Katsuya to come to the door. When Katsuya opens the door he smiled at her.

Seto: Hey, you ready to go?

Katsuya: Yeah, in a minute I want you to me my aunt.

Seto: Ok.

Katsuya: aunt Judy I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Seto Kaiba.

Seto: Hi.

Judy: It's nice to meet you finally.

Seto: Thank you, it's nice to meet you to.

Katsuya: Are you ready Seto I'm hungry?

Seto: Ok.

Judy: Bye, boys have a nice day.

Katsuya: Bye, aunt Judy.

Seto: Bye.

They left the house and Katsuya and Seto went to eat breakfast. They were sitting down waiting for the food to come and they talked some.

Katsuya: Damn I wish she'd hurry with our food I'm starving.

Seto: Other than that how are you feeling?

Katsuya: Better now.

Seto: What was wrong?

Katsuya: Nothing much just that I woke up feeling sick and my aunt gave me something she said that it wouldn't hurt the girls.

Seto: That's good to hear, I want you to come to my house after school.

Katsuya: Why?

Seto: I have a surprise for you.

Katsuya: You do?

Seto: Yeah.

Katsuya: What is it?

Seto: I can't tell you that now can I you'll see after school.

Katsuya: Ok.

They were done eating breakfast then they went to school. Katsuya and Seto walked to class and Katsuya sat down at her desk and Seto sat next to him. Yugi and the other's talked before the bell rang they talked about the babies.

Seto: The girls started moving yesterday.

Tea: I want to feel them move?

Katsuya: Well there a sleep right now.

Tristen: Well wake them up.

Katsuya: No, I'm not waking my girls up.

Seto: Everyone can feel them move at lunch time.

Tea: Ok.

Class started and everyone opened there books and started on their assignments. Then it was lunch time and Seto got Katsuya something to eat and some snacks.

Seto: Here you go baby.

Katsuya: Thank you.

Seto: The girls will be awake soon when you eat those snacks.

Katsuya: Yeah.

Katsuya began to eat her lunch and her snacks. When she was done with her food and her snacks the girls started to move lightly.

Seto: There moving aren't they?

Katsuya: Yeah, they are.

Tea: Can I feel them?

Katsuya: Yeah, but one at a time.

Tea: Ok.

She put her hand on Katsuya's belly and felt the girls moving. Then Yugi felt them moving then Tristan felt them and Seto wrapped his arm around Katsuya and felt the girls moving and he kissed her. Then lunch was over and everyone left the lunch room and went back to their classes. Soon school was over with and Katsuya and Seto went to his house and they went to the garage and Seto closed Katsuya's eyes and lead her to the blue car then pulled his hands away for her eyes for her to see her surprises.

Seto: Here is your surprise.

Katsuya: You're giving me your car?

Seto: Yes, as you needed a new car and you liked it so it's yours.

Katsuya: Thank you Seto.

Seto: Wait there's more.

Katsuya: What is it?

Seto: Look inside.

Katsuya looked inside the car and saw two baby carriers and one had pink lace around the top and the site inside was pink. The other one was light purple with lace around the top and the site was purple to. Katsuya turned to Seto and hugged him and kissed him.

Katsuya: Oh, Seto I love them.

Seto: Oh, don't forget to put this in the window.

Seto showed Katsuya the little sign that read Babies on Broad.

Katsuya: I like it thank you Seto I love you.

Seto: I love you to.

Seto leaned down and kissed Katsuya and she kissed him back. Seto felt the babies move so he pulled back and smiled and put his hand on Katsuya's belly.

Seto: Do you think they'll like me as their dad?

Katsuya: The girls will love you for their father I know it.

Seto: I just hope that I can be a great father to them.

Katsuya: You will make a wonderful father to the girl's baby.

Seto: Katsuya I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now.

Katsuya: What is it?

Seto: I want you to move in with me and Mokuba.

Katsuya: Really?

Seto: Yes, you and the girls I want you here with me Katsuya so that I can keep an eye on you and the girls.

Katsuya: Ok, I will move in with you but I have to tell my aunt first.

Seto: Ok.

Seto kissed her again then Katsuya had to go home to tell her aunt about her moving in with Seto. She kissed Seto bye then she got in the car and drove home. When she got home her aunt was home so she went in and found her in the kitchen making dinner.

Judy: Oh, Katsuya dear your home how was your day?

Katsuya: Great Seto gave me a new car.

Judy: Really, that is so sweet of him.

Katsuya: I really do love him aunt Judy I know it seems that we are rushing in to it.

Judy: Honey if you're in love true love there is no such thing by rushing in to it and it's clearly that he loves you as much as you love him and your babies.

Katsuya: Well he asked me to move in with him and his brother.

Judy: He did?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Judy: So what did you tell him?

Katsuya: I told him that I had to tell you about it first.

Judy: Sweetie it is fine with me but don't you think you should ask you father?

Katsuya: I guess.

Judy: Well go call him and tell him.

Katsuya: Ok.

Katsuya went to call her dad to tell him that Seto had asked her to move in with him and his little brother.

Kyle: Hello?

Katsuya: Hi, dad.

Kyle: Hi, there so how are the girls doing?

Katsuya: There fine dad, so dad I want to ask you if it would be ok if I moved in with this boy I told you about that I liked.

Kyle: How long have you to been dating Katsuya?

Katsuya: For about 2 months.

Kyle: So you two have gotten to know each other right?

Katsuya: Yes, dad.

Kyle: Did you ask Judy?

Katsuya: Yes, and she said that it was fine with her if it was ok with you.

Kyle: Well if Judy is ok with this and has met this boy?

Katsuya: Yes.

Kyle: Ok, then it's okay with me if you move in with him.

Katsuya: Thank you dad.

Kyle: So how does he feel about you being pregnant with twins and he's not the father?

Katsuya: He's wonderful dad, he's been with me to all my doctor's visits and he's even gave me a new car and inside he bought the girls there baby carriers.

Kyle: Well sweetie I'm glad that you have found someone that loves you and he treat you good.

Katsuya: Thank you dad.

Kyle: Ok, so I wish you luck with this boy and I'll take to you later.

Katsuya: Ok, dad bye.

Kyle: Bye.

Katsuya hung up the phone and went down stairs to tell her aunt that her dad was ok with it.

Judy: So what did he say?

Katsuya: He said that it was ok with me moving in with Seto.

Judy: Oh, that is great Katsuya dear.

Katsuya: I have to call Seto and tell him the great news.

Judy: Ok.

Katsuya went to her room and called Seto up.

Seto: Hello?

Katsuya: Hi, baby.

Seto: Hi, puppy so what did your aunt say?

Katsuya: She said yes then she told me to tell my dad and ask him so I did and he said yes to so.

Seto: So?

Katsuya: So, I'm moving in baby.

Seto: Great you can move in this weekend.

Katsuya: Ok.

Seto: I'll see you tomorrow.

Katsuya: Ok, love you bye.

Seto: I love you to darling.

Katsuya hung up the phone and got ready for bed she went down stairs to tell her aunt goodnight.

Judy: So what did he say?

Katsuya: He said that I could move in this weekend.

Judy: That is great dear.

Katsuya: Yeah, well night aunt Judy.

Judy: Goodnight Katsuya dear.

She went up to her room and got into bed and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

After Katsuya got settled in their home Seto and Katsuya went to the couch and rested Mokuba was up in his room resting. Seto put his hand on Katsuya's belly and rubbed it some and he would trace little circles every once in a while. Katsuya looked up at him and kissed him on the lips and Seto kissed her back then he grinned into the kiss when he felt the girls kicking then they pulled away.

Seto: So you'll be 5 in a half months soon right?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Seto: Then you'll be 6 months.

Katsuya: Yes, it won't be long still the girls will be here.

Seto: Are you scared?

Katsuya: No, not when I have you.

Seto: I just hope that I can be a good father to the girls.

Katsuya: We've been over this before Seto you will be a wonderful father to the girls and they will love you.

Seto: You will be a wonderful mother to the girls to.

Katsuya: Thank you Seto.

Seto: Thank you baby.

They kissed each other then they pulled away when the girls kicked again.

Katsuya: There kicking a lot to day.

Seto: They sure are they must be happy in their new home.

Katsuya: That must be it.

Seto: Of course it is, if you're happy then the twins will be happy and when you're upset they feel that to.

Katsuya: You're right.

Seto: So are you happy?

Katsuya: I am happy, truly happy for the first in my difficult life thank you Seto for making me this happy.

Katsuya had a few tears running down her face and Seto knew that Katsuya's hormones where working in high gear. He wiped Katsuya's tears away then kissed her and hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

Seto: I am glad that you are happy baby with me baby and that I make you happy.

Katsuya: I love you so much Seto.

Seto: I love you to Katsuya, now stop that crying it's not good for you in your conduction and besides your too beautiful to cry so stop that and let me see that smile of yours.

Katsuya smiled a little smile.

Seto: There's that beautiful smile that I have came to love.

They kissed again then Katsuya's belly growled and they pulled away.

Seto: Sound's like you three are hungry?

Katsuya: That's because we are.

Seto: Well we can't have that now can we?

Katsuya: No.

Seto: Ok, come on let's get you three something to eat.

Seto stood up and helped Katsuya up off the couch. They went in the kitchen and Seto had Katsuya site down at the counter so he could fix her something to eat.

Seto: So what do you feel like you want to eat?

Katsuya: Um a penutbutter and banana's oh and pickles to.

Seto: That sounds nasty but ok one penutbutter and banana's and pickles sandwich coming up.

Seto made the sandwich and put the plate down in front of Katsuya.

Seto: What do you want to drink?

Katsuya: Um grape juice.

Seto: Ok.

He poured her a glass of grape juice and sat it down in front of her. Seto watched Katsuya eat the nasty sandwich that she was craving for.

Katsuya: Would you like a bite?

Seto: No, thank you.

Katsuya: It's good once you try it.

Seto: No, it's not the only reason you are eating that is because of the twins they give you wired cravings.

Katsuya: I guess your right but mm it is really good.

Seto: Well I'm glad you like it then.

Katsuya: Me to.

Seto just smiled at Katsuya as she ate her sandwich. After Katsuya ate her sandwich she got up to wash her plate when she got a strong cramp that ran through her belly. Katsuya stopped where she was and put her hand on her belly and rubbed it and she had her eyes closed.

Seto: You ok baby?

Katsuya: I got a strong cramp that ran through my belly.

Seto: Let me feel your stomach.

Katsuya: Ok.

Seto had been reading a pregnancy book without Katsuya knowing it. So when he put his hand on her belly he felt the twins kicking.

Seto: Don't worry babe the twins are just fine.

Katsuya: Really?

Seto: Yeah babe.

Katsuya: Then what's wrong?

Seto: Well babe your close to your 6 months now so the babies need more room inside so it's just a trainsion so that's why your belly is cramping.

Katsuya: Thank you, Seto.

Seto: Your welcome babe.

Katsuya: How did you know that?

Seto: Well babe I've been reading a pregnancy book to help you and for me to know how to react to what's happening.

Katsuya: I love you Seto.

Seto: I love you to Katsuya.

Later on Katsuya and Seto went to bed. In the middle of the night the twins started kicking her she sat up and rubbed her belly to try to get them to settle down so that she could go back to sleep. It didn't work though they had kicked her for about 20 minutes now. Seto woke up and saw that Katsuya was sitting up and was rubbing her belly so Seto turned the light on and sat up and turned to her and put his hand on Katsuya's back.

Katsuya: I'm sorry for waking you Seto.

Seto: It's ok, what's wrong?

Katsuya: The girls are kicking is all.

Seto: How long have they been kicking?

Katsuya: For about 25 minutes now.

Seto: Oh, honey you should have woke me up sooner.

Katsuya: I didn't want to wake you up at all Seto I thought that they would stop kicking if I rubbed my belly but it hasn't worked.

Seto: Well site tight I'll be right back I think I know what will make them stop.

Katsuya: What's that?

Seto: You'll see baby.

Seto got up and went down stairs to the kitchen to get Katsuya a nice glass of warm milk. Then he went back up to their room and handed the glass of milk to her. Katsuya took the glass of warm milk.

Katsuya: A glass of warm milk?

Seto: Yeah, I thought made it would work.

Katsuya: Ok.

She drank the warm milk and soon the girls started to settle down then they stopped kicking. Katsuya smiled and handed Seto back the glass.

Seto: Did it work?

Katsuya: Yes, it worked thank you.

Seto: Ok, now let's get some more sleep.

Katsuya layed back down and Seto got back in bed and he turned the light off and turned to Katsuya and kissed her and she kissed him back and they soon fell asleep. The next morning Katsuya woke up and saw that Seto wasn't there. So she got up and went down to the kitchen and found him cooking breakfast.

Katsuya: What are you doing Seto?

Seto: Making breakfast what's it look like honey?

Katsuya: I know that but you didn't get enough sleep last night because of me shouldn't you be asleep.

Seto: I am fine love and I don't sleep that much anyway.

Katsuya: So what are we going to do today?

Seto: Whatever you want to honey.

Katsuya: I don't know maybe just stay here and rest.

Seto: Sounds good to me honey.

Katsuya sat down at the counter and began to eat her breakfast then Mokuba came down and sat down next to Katsuya.

Mokuba: Moring Katsuya.

Katsuya: Morning Mokie.

Mokuba: How are the twins doing?

Katsuya: There good I think there still asleep.

Mokuba: Oh, ok.

Seto: They kept her up half the night last night.

Mokuba: Oh.

Seto: So Mokie what do you have plan for today?

Mokuba: Going to go over to Tiana's house.

Katsuya: Oh, Tiana.

Mokuba: Yeah.

Katsuya: So Mokie are you and Tiana dating?

Mokuba: Well sort of.

Seto: What?

Mokuba: Calm down Seto we aren't really dating yet we are just really good friends right now.

Seto: Well let's just keep it that way for a long time.

Katsuya: Seto he's a growing boy he can have a girlfriend if he wants to.

Seto: I don't care if he does I just don't want him to do anything with her.

Mokuba: You don't have to worry about that Seto Tiana doesn't like me like that but even if she did she has all ready told me she would wait to get married before she did anything.

Seto: Well good then.

They were eating breakfast and talking when Katsuya stopped eating when he felt that the girls where a wake.

Mokuba: What's wrong Katsuya?

Katsuya: Nothing just that the girls are awake.

Mokuba: Can I feel them?

Katsuya: Yeah, go ahead.

Mokuba put his hand on Katsuya's belly and felt the girls kicking his hand he smiled and looked at Katsuya.

Mokuba: They are kicking harder.

Seto: No, there the same.

Mokuba: Yeah maybe for you, as you feel them kick all the time but I don't.

Katsuya: Well there kicks will get stronger as the months go by and as they grow bigger.

Mokuba: So really when are the babied due?

Katsuya: Well there due date in December on 9th but the doctor said that they could come a month early as I'm having twins.

Mokuba: Oh.

Seto: Well let's hope they don't come out until there due date.

Katsuya: That's what I'm hoping for but we'll see.

Seto: Yeah, the doctor will problem put you on bed rest when you're in your last 7th in a half months.

Katsuya: I hope not.

Seto: Well if he does you will listen to him and I'll make sure that you do.

Katsuya: I will if I have to.

Seto: Good.

They soon finished eating breakfast and Mokuba left to go over to Tiana's house and Katsuya and Seto just stayed home and watched TV and Katsuya took a nap while they watched TV and so did Seto. Later Katsuya was woken up by the twins kicking as they were letting him know that they were hungry for lunch. She got up without waking Seto up and went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat. When she was done fixing it and turned around and saw Seto standing there in the doorway of the kitchen and it made her jump a little.

Katsuya: Damn it Seto you scared me.

Seto: I'm sorry baby you and the girls ok?

Katsuya: Yeah, we're fine but don't do that again.

Seto: I won't.

Katsuya: Sorry if I woke you I was hungry and so where the girls.

Seto: It's ok.

Katsuya: I heard that it's going to snow to night Seto.

Seto: Yeah, I heard that to let's hope it does so that we don't have school Monday.

Katsuya: I know.

They ate lunch then watched TV. Seto had his hand on Katsuya's belly he smiled when he felt the twins kicking he rubbed Katsuya's belly and Katsuya looked at him. Katsuya smiled at him and placed her hand on top of Seto's hand. Later on Mokuba came home and he found them in the kitchen fixing dinner.

Mokuba: Hey, big brother, Katsuya.

Katsuya: Hey, Mokie did you have a good time at Tiana's?

Mokuba: Yeah, we watched a movie then played some games.

Seto: Well sounds like you to did have a fun day.

Mokuba: Yeah, we did so what's for dinner?

Katsuya: Pizza.

Mokuba: Sounds great.

Seto: Good because it's almost done.

Mokuba: I'll set the table.

Seto: Ok.

Mokuba set the table and Seto got the pizza out of the oven and he cut it. Katsuya got the dinks and sat them down on the table then she sat down and Seto came in and sat the pizza down on the table then cut it. He gave Mokuba and Katsuya three slices then he took three for himself then he sat down to eat. After they ate dinner Katsuya and Seto and Mokuba cleaned up Mokuba looked outside and saw that it was snowing and by the looks of it, it had been snowing for a while now.

Mokuba: Hey, guys it's snowing.

Seto: What?

Mokuba: It's snowing.

Seto looked out and saw that it was snowing he smiled and looked at Katsuya who smiled back at him.

Seto: Kitten come here.

Katsuya walked over to Seto and they kissed each other then Katsuya looked outside and saw the snow she looked up at Seto and smiled.

Katsuya: It's beautiful don't you think Seto?

Seto: It sure is.

Mokuba: Hey, can I go outside?

Seto: It's night time Mokuba.

Mokuba: Just for a little bit please?

Seto: Ok, just for a little bit then you can go out more tomorrow.

Mokuba: Thank you.

He went and grabbed his coat and put it on and ran outside. Seto and Katsuya put their coats on and went out in the snow for a little while. Katsuya stood there in the snow as it fell and Seto stood there and looked at Katsuya with the snow falling down on her she looked so beautiful.

Seto: You look so beautiful with the snow falling on you but we must not get you and the girl's sick now can we.

Katsuya: No, but it's so beautiful Seto I had never seen all this snow where I use to live.

Seto: Really?

Katsuya: Yeah in Utah it didn't snow a lot and if it did it was just a dusting and that was it. So let me stay out here for a little bit longer.

Seto: Fine but not too long.

Katsuya: Thank you.

They kissed each other they stay outside just a little bit longer then they went in the house. Seto let the fire place and got Katsuya and Mokuba a blanket he sat down next to Katsuya and he wrapped the blanket around them. He had Roland make hot coco for them. Seto turned the news on to listen to the weather to see how much snow they were going to get it looked like a lot of snow was to come over night and into the morning. After they watched the news and drank there coco's Mokuba went to bed and Seto woke Katsuya up who had nodded off. They went up to bed and got in bed they kissed each other and soon feel asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

The next morning Seto up and got out of bed and looked out the window and saw that the ground and the road was covered in a blanket of snow he then shut the curtain so that the room was dark once more and then looked to see if Katsuya was still asleep and she was so he put on his rob and his slippers then left there room and went down to the kitchen to fix breakfast for when Katsuya and Mokuba woke up. Later when the food was almost ready Mokuba came down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Mokuba: Morning Seto.

Seto: Good morning Mokie.

Mokuba: So I take it that Katsuya's still asleep?

Seto: Yeah, she's a sleep I think the girls kept her up again.

Mokuba: Poor Katsuya, hey after I eat can I go out and play in the snow?

Seto: Yeah.

Seto fixed a plate of food and sat it down on the tray and poured some juice and put it on the tray. He carried the tray up to their room and went in the room. Seto saw that Katsuya was still asleep so he sat the tray down and went over to the bed and sat down next to Katsuya. He leaned down and kissed her and she stirred a little.

Seto: Come on my sleeping beauty wake up I have breakfast for you and the two princesses.

Katsuya: Mm.

Seto: That's it my beautiful queen.

Katsuya opened her eyes and looked up at Seto and smiled a little.

Katsuya: Mm, Seto.

Seto: Yes, baby it's me I've brought you some breakfast I thought my queen and her two princesses would be hungry.

Katsuya: Mm, well you where right my dashing king we are hungry.

Seto: Well let me help you sit up so you can eat.

Katsuya: Ok.

He helped Katsuya sit up against the bed with pillows behind her.

Seto: How did my queen sleep?

Katsuya: Good thanks.

Seto: Did the two princesses keep you up?

Katsuya: No, they were perfect angels.

Seto: That's good to hear.

Katsuya: So why are you calling me your queen and the twin's princess?

Seto: Well that's what you and the girls are to me.

Katsuya: Is Mokuba outside?

Seto: Yeah.

Katsuya: Can we go out after I eat?

Seto: Sure baby we can go out in the snow.

Katsuya: Good.

After Katsuya was done eating her breakfast she got dressed to go outside in the snow. They soon went outside in the snow Seto took Katsuya's hand as he helped her down the porch steps so that she wouldn't fall. Seto went over and wiped down the swing and put a dry pillow down for Katsuya to site on while she was outside.

Mokuba: Seto come play with me.

Katsuya: Go on Seto I'll be ok if I need you I'll call for you.

Seto: Ok.

Seto went to play in the snow with Mokuba. Then after they were done playing Seto walked back over to Katsuya and sat down next to her.

Katsuya: Are you ready to go in?

Seto: Yeah, come on let's get you inside and I'll make us all hot coco.

Mokuba: That sounds great.

Katsuya: Just don't make mine to hot Seto.

Seto: I won't baby, here let me help you up.

Katsuya: Thank you.

Seto stood up and held out his hands for Katsuya to take. She took his hands and Seto pulled her up off the site and they went inside. Katsuya and Mokuba went to the living room and sat down by the fire place it felt good after being out in the cold. Then Seto came in the room with a tray of hot and warm coco and sat it down on the table. He sat down and he handed a cup to Mokuba then he handed on to Katsuya then took his own.

Seto: Kitten I made yours a little special for you and the girls.

Katsuya: You did?

Seto: Yes, I added a little bite of cinnamon to it.

Katsuya took a sip of her warm coco.

Seto: So what do you think?

Katsuya: Mm, Seto this is good thank you and the girls thanks you to.

Seto: Well I'm glad the girls and you like it.

Seto smiled and placed his hand on Katsuya's belly and gave it a small rub.

Mokuba: So Seto do you think school will be closed again tomorrow?

Seto: I'm not sure but I think it will be closed but to be on the safe side make sure your home work is all done just in case.

Mokuba: It is I did it the night before it even started snowing.

Seto: Well good then.

Mokuba: So can I stay up past my bed time then?

Seto: No, you may not.

Mokuba: Why not?

Seto: Well if we did have school tomorrow you would be tired to go to school.

Mokuba: Ok, but can I stay up Friday night?

Seto: You know you can stay up on Friday and Saturday nights so why are you asking me?

Mokuba: Just asking to be sure that all.

Seto sat back on the couch and Katsuya scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his chest. Mokuba grabbed the TV remote and turned it on and started flipping through channels. Katsuya was soon done with her coco and she sat her mug on the tray and she put her feet up on the footstool.

Katsuya: Mm, that was good Seto thank you again.

Seto: Would like some more?

Katsuya: No, I'm good.

Mokuba: Are the twins asleep?

Katsuya: No, not yet.

Mokuba: Are they kicking?

Katsuya: Yes, they are.

Mokuba: Can I feel them?

Katsuya: Sure you can.

Mokuba got up and went over and sat next to Katsuya and put his hand on her belly and he felt them kicking.

Mokuba: I wish they were here so I could hold them.

Katsuya: I do to but we don't have that many more months left and they may even come early to since I'm having twins.

Seto: Yes, but let's hope they don't come too early.

Katsuya: Oh, they won't the doctor says that they could be born when I'm either 8 months or in my early 9 months.

Mokuba: I hope they come in 8 months.

Seto: Ok, let me have the remote so I can turn on the news.

Mokuba handed him the remote and Seto changed it to the news. Katsuya soon feel asleep on Seto's chest. Seto and Mokuba saw that it was going to snow again in the night so Seto turned the TV off.

Mokuba: So can I stay up?

Seto: No, Mokuba now get ready for bed.

Mokuba: Fine.

Mokuba left the room and Seto gently woke Katsuya up.

Katsuya: Mm, Seto.

Seto: Yes, sweetie?

Katsuya: Sorry that I feel asleep.

Seto: Don't be sorry, come on let's go to bed we get to sleep in tomorrow morning.

Katsuya: Really?

Seto: Yeah, it's going to snow again tonight.

Katsuya: Really?

Seto: Yeah.

Katsuya: Ok, help me up I have to pee first.

Seto: Ok.

Seto got up off the couch and helped Katsuya up and she went to the bathroom. Then they went up stair to their room and Katsuya changed for bed and so did Seto then they got into bed. Seto leaned over and kiss her and Katsuya kissed him back. The days went by and Katsuya was soon on leave from school. One night it started to snow once again Mokuba was up in his room and Katsuya was standing in front of the big bay window looking at it snowing. Seto walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

Katsuya: It's so beautiful when it snows.

Seto: I know it is.

Seto kissed Katsuya on the cheek.

Katsuya: Can we go out for a little bite?

Seto: Sure.

They went outside and Seto had brought two cushions out for them to site on and a blanket to wrap around them. They sat down and Seto wrapped the blanket around them. They watched the snow falling down and Seto looked at Katsuya and she looked at him.

Katsuya: What?

Seto: Nothing just looking at the snow on you is all.

Katsuya: Oh.

Seto took the small box out of his pocket and then looked at Katsuya once more.

Seto: Katsuya.

Katsuya: Yeah?

Seto: I love you and I love the twins that will be here in less than three months I can't see myself without you or them in my life.

Katsuya: Seto I know you love the twins and me so why are you saying all this to me?

Seto: I'm saying this all because I'm asking will you marry me Katsuya Josephine Wheeler and be my wife and let me be a father to the twins?

Seto opened the ring box and showed Katsuya the ring and Katsuya covered her mouth with her hand from the shock of the ring.

Katsuya: Oh, Seto yes I will marry you yes.

Seto put the ring on Katsuya's finger and Katsuya wrapped her arms around Seto and kissed him and he kissed her back.

Seto: Come on darling let's going inside to tell Mokuba that we are getting married.

Katsuya: Ok.

Seto helped Katsuya up and they went inside to tell Mokuba that they were getting married he was so happy. Katsuya called her aunt Judy and told her the news then she called her father and told him the good news then she called her friends and told them the news and they were happy for her and Seto. Later on that night they went up to their room and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

The next evening Seto came home for work and went in the living room and he sat down next to Katsuya and talked to her about when she wanted to get married.

Seto: So when do you want to get married before you have the twins or after their born?

Katsuya: Um, may be before the girls are born.

Seto: Ok, will get married next month then.

Katsuya: Ok.

Katsuya called her father and told him that the wedding would be next month then she called her aunt Judy and told her then she told her friends. Soon the big day of their wedding came and Katsuya was getting ready and Seto was in another room getting ready. Kyle walked Katsuya down the ail to where Seto was standing at. The preacher smiled at the two couple then he began the ceremony.

Preacher: We are gathered here today to witness these two in wholly matrimony. Do you Seto Kaiba take Katsuya Wheeler to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Seto: I do.

Preacher: Do you Katsuya Wheeler take Seto Kaiba to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Katsuya: I do.

Preacher: Now by the power vested in me I pronounce husband and wife now you may kiss the bride.

Seto turned to Katsuya and she turned to him and they both kissed each other. Then later on everyone ate and danced and Seto and Katsuya cut their wedding cake and they fed each other a piece of cake. Then a few weeks later Katsuya was sitting on the couch looking through a baby book for names to name both of the twins before they are born. Seto came in the room and went over and sat down next to her.

Seto: What are you doing darling?

Katsuya: Looking for two names that jump out at me to name the girls before there born.

Seto: Found any that jump out at you?

Katsuya: Not really, here you take a look and see there your girls to now.

Seto: Ok.

Seto took the book and looked through the names. He looked through it for over an hour when one name he liked jump out at him.

Katsuya: You found any?

Seto: I found one.

Katsuya: What name is that?

Seto: Felicia.

Katsuya: I like that one to, it sounds good for one of our girls.

Seto: Yes, it does now for our other princess.

Mokuba came in the room and looked at them.

Mokuba: Watch ya doing?

Katsuya: Trying to find names that we like to name the girls before there born.

Mokuba: You find any?

Seto: Yeah, one.

Mokuba: What's that?

Seto: Felicia.

Mokuba: Sounds good can I name the other baby?

Katsuya: Sure, you can Mokuba you are the girl's uncle.

Mokuba: I am?

Katsuya: Well of course you are.

Mokuba: Ok, how about Breanne or just Anna?

Seto: I like Anna what about you Katsuya?

Katsuya: Yeah I like Anna to, thanks Mokie now what about their middle names?

Mokuba: How about Renee for Felicia.

Katsuya: Felicia Renee Kaiba mm I like it don't you Seto?

Seto: Yeah, I like it now what about Anna's middle name?

Katsuya: What about Anna Rose Kaiba?

Seto: I like it honey.

Katsuya: That's done all's left now is there rooms getting fixed up.

Seto: Don't worry about that Mokuba and I are going to work on that this weekend.

Mokuba: We are?

Seto: Yes, we are.

Mokuba: Ok.

Seto: What color do you want for the twin's rooms?

Katsuya: Well, I'd like Anna's a light pink and white and for Felicia's room I'd like a light purple and white.

Seto: Ok.

The weekend came and Seto and Mokuba painted the twins room's then on Sunday they put the furniture in the rooms. After they were done Seto went to get Katsuya to show her what the rooms looked like.

Seto: Close your eyes love.

Katsuya: Ok, which room are we going in first?

Seto: Anna's.

Katsuya: Ok.

Katsuya closed her eyes and Seto took her hands and lead her in the room.

Seto: Ok, you can open your eyes now.

Katsuya opened her eyes and looked at Anna's room and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Katsuya: Oh, Seto I love it's beautiful.

Seto: I'm glad you like it, now come let's go see Felicia's room.

Katsuya: Ok.

They entered the room. Seto took Katsuya's hand and they walked in the room and Seto let go of Katsuya's hand.

Seto: Ok, you can open your eyes now.

Katsuya opened her eyes and looked at the purple room.

Katsuya: I love it Seto both rooms look beautiful.

Mokuba came in the room.

Mokuba: Do you like the twin's rooms?

Katsuya: Yes, thank you Mokie and thank you honey I love the girls rooms.

Seto: I'm glad you like the room's darling.

Katsuya hugged and kissed Mokuba's cheek then Katsuya went over and kissed Seto.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Back in Utah where Katsuya's father Kyle live at. He had sold the house so that he could move out to Domino Japan so that he could be there when the twins were born. Kyle was home packing his things to get ready to move out in the next few days when there was a knock on the door. He stopped packing his things and went to the door and opened it up to see who it was. Standing at there on the porch was none other than Katsuya's ex-boyfriend Ken.

Kyle: What the hell are you doing here?

Ken: I need to see Kat, I need to tell her that I've been an ass to her and to our baby.

Kyle: Well, she's not here so get the hell off my porch you creep.

Ken: Well where is she please tell me, is she still caring out baby?

Kyle: I had her move away from here and yes, she's still pregnant with twins I might add you no good scum.

Ken looked at Kyle when he said that Katsuya was going to have twins.

Ken: She's going to have twins?

Kyle: Yes, twin girls.

Ken: Girls?

Kyle: Yes, now get the hell away now before I call the cops and have them a rest you for sleeping with a miner.

Ken: I'll leave if you tell me where you had her moved to?

Kyle: Fine I'll tell you where she's living at but it won't do you no good.

Ken: Why not?

Kyle: Well she meet a really nice boy that's around her age and they got married a month ago.

Ken: Kat, got married?

Kyle: Yes.

Ken: Tell me where she moved to?

Kyle: She moved to Domino Japan.

Ken: She moved to freaking Japan?

Kyle: Yes, her aunt lives there and I'm moving there before the twins a born now get off my porch now.

Ken: Wait one more thing and I'll leave.

Kyle: What's that?

Ken: Who is the creep she married?

Kyle: She's married to Seto Kaiba that's who why?

Ken: Nothing, thanks for the information.

Kyle: Now leave.

Ken slammed the door on Ken and went back to packing his things up. Ken walked back to his car he was pissed that Katsuya had gotten married to some guy and that guy was going to take his place as being the father to his twin girls.

Ken: I'd be damn if I'm going to let Seto Kaiba step in to be a father to my girls no freaking way.

Ken went back to his house and packed some of his things up then left his apartment and he went to the air port to get ticket to Domino Japan.

Ken: Don't worry my little Kat soon I'll have you and my girls back with me.

Ken's plain arrived and he got on the plain on his way to Domino Japan. Back in Domino Japan Seto got up out of bed and went to get dressed for school. When he was dressed he came out of the bathroom and walked over to Katsuya and leaned down and kissed her lightly as to not to wake her up. Then he got in his car and drove to school. Later on Katsuya woke up and she got out of bed. She put on her robe and went down to the kitchen to fix Mokuba and her something to eat then pack his lunch. Mokuba came down to the kitchen dressed for school he walked over to the counter and sat down.

Mokuba: Good morning, Katsuya.

Katsuya: Morning, Mokie.

Mokuba: So how are the girls doing?

Katsuya: There fine.

Mokuba: That's good to hear.

They were soon done eating breakfast and Katsuya finished packing his lunch.

Katsuya: Ok, Mokuba you'd better hurry up if you don't want to miss the bus.

Mokuba: Ok, bye Katsuya.

Katsuya: Bye, Mokuba have a great day at school.

Mokuba: I will.

He grabbed his book bag and put on his coat and ran out the door just in time to catch the bus. Katsuya cleaned up the kitchen then she went up to change out of her night clothes. She came down the stairs and went in the living room to watch some TV. The phone rang and she picked it up to see who was calling.

Katsuya: Hello?

Judy: Hi, Kat dear.

Katsuya: Hi aunt Judy how are you doing?

Judy: I'm good dear I talked to your father just a few minutes ago and he's been packing up to move out here.

Katsuya: So when is he going to be here?

Judy: Next week some time.

Katsuya: Ok, I really miss him I haven't seen him since we got married.

Judy: Well there's Thanks Giving coming up but he'll be here by then.

Katsuya: You two are coming over for Thanks Giving right?

Judy: Oh, yes sweetie I'm going to come help you cook so that you're not doing it all while you're pregnant with twins.

Katsuya: Thanks aunt Judy.

Judy: So sweetie why don't we go shopping for the girls and for you to get something that you want.

Katsuya: Ok, sounds good.

Judy: I'll be over to pick you up in about an hour then.

Katsuya: Ok.

Judy: Bye.

Katsuya: Bye.

Katsuya got up off the couch so that she could get ready to live. Then her aunt Judy came and she went out the door to get in the car. They went to the mall to shop for clothes for the twins and for Katsuya to wear as her clothes where getting a little bit snuggle on her. Then they ate lunch and talked some. After they were done eating lunch he aunt Judy took her home.

Judy: Bye, dear.

Katsuya: Bye aunt Judy I had a great time.

Judy: Well I did to dear.

Katsuya: Bye.

Judy: Bye.

She got her bags and shut the door and went inside. Katsuya went up to their room and put the bags down on the bed and started pulling the clothes out of the bag and put them away. She then layed down on the bed she needed to lay down after shopping and she had been on her feet a lot. Katsuys soon started to doze off a little and by the time Mokuba came home from school she was asleep. Mokuba went in the house and looked for Katsuya in the living room and the kitchen but she wasn't in either of the rooms. So he went up to Seto and Katsuya's room to see if she was there. When he got to the room he saw her asleep on the bed so he back down stairs. Later on Seto came home and saw Mokuba sitting on the couch watching TV.

Seto: Hey, Mokie how was school?

Mokuba: Hey, Seto it was good.

Seto saw that Katsuya wasn't in the living room with Mokuba.

Seto: Hey, where's Kat at?

Mokuba: She's up stairs sleeping.

Seto: Is she not feeling well?

Mokuba: I don't know she was asleep when I got home from school.

Seto: Ok.

He left the room and went up stairs to their room and saw that she was still asleep on her side facing the door. Seto smiled she looked so beautiful laying there asleep. He walked over to the bed and gentle layed down beside her. Seto moved a piece of her hair that had fallen on to her face. She moved a little bite and Seto put his hand on her belly to see if the girls were asleep or awake. He felt the girls kicking lightly inside of her stomach Seto didn't know how she could sleep with them kicking her. Katsuya felt someone's hand on her belly and she slowly opened her eyes to see beautiful blue eyes.

Katsuya: Mm, Seto?

Seto: Yes, kitten it's me.

Katsuya: What time is it?

Seto: 6:30.

Katsuya: Oh.

Seto: So are you not feeling to good?

Katsuya: No, I'm fine I went shopping with aunt Judy to buy some things for the twins and some bigger clothes for me.

Seto: Oh, so shopping tired you out?

Katsuya: Yeah it did.

Seto: Are you hungry?

Katsuya: You know I am.

Seto: Well then let's go down and eat dinner should be done by now.

Katsuya: Ok.

Seto got up off the bed and went to help Katsuya up off the bed. They went down to the dining room and sat down and began to eat there dinner. Later on Katsuya went up to the bathroom and took a nice bath. After that she got out of the tube and dried off and dressed for bed. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Seto in bed waiting for her to join him. She walked over to the bed and got in and scooted over to Seto and kissed him and Seto kissed her back and he had his hand on her belly and rubbed it some. Katsuya moaned into the kiss and Seto deepened there kiss. Then Seto pulled his lips away from Katsuya's lips.

Katsuya: Oh, Seto I want you to make love to me?

Seto: I know you do kitten, hell so do I but do you think we can have sex in your condition?

Katsuya: Damn it.

Seto: I tell you what since rubbing your belly turns you on then I'll rub your belly.

Katsuya: What about you?

Seto: Don't worry about me honey I'll pleasure you tonight without having sex.

Seto reached over and got the coco butter lotion and raised her night gown up over her belly. He leaned down and kissed her belly first then he put some lotion on his hand and began to rub her belly. She loved it when Seto rubbed her belly Seto leaned down and kissed her as he rubbed her belly.

Katsuya: Oh, Seto.

Seto: I love you Kat.

He kissed her again and he stopped rubbing her belly and he moved from where he was and got down by her legs and moved them apart and took her patties off and he stuck his tongue out and licked her clint. Katsuya held back a yelp when she felt him lick and suck on her clint. Then he moved his index finger and put it in and started to move it in and out she griped the pillow and moaned loudly.

Seto: You like that kitten?

Katsuya: Ah, oh god yes Seto keep doing that.

Seto: Oh, I will honey.

He added another finger and moved them in and out over and over again. It won't long before Katsuya had her orgasm. Seto put her patties back on and pulled her night gown back down over her belly. He kissed her once again and layed down next to her.

Katsuya: That was great Seto.

Seto: I'm glad you liked it.

Katsuya put her hand on her belly and felt the twins kicking she rubbed her belly.

Katsuya: I'm not the only one liked it, I think they liked it too.

Seto put his hand on her belly and felt the girls kicking away.

Seto: They sure did your going to need some warm milk before you go to sleep tonight.

Katsuya: I know.

Seto: Site tight and I'll be back with some warm milk.

Katsuya: Ok.

He went down to the kitchen to get Katsuya a glass of warm milk. Then he was back up to their room and handed the glass to her. She took the glass and drank the warm milk and she sat the glass down on the night stand. Seto got in bed and layed down Katsuya layed down next to him. They kissed each other and Seto reached over and turned the lights off.

Seto: Good night, kitten.

Katsuya: Night, dragon.

They kissed once more and the twins kicked a few more times then they two stopped and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

At the air port Ken had arrived in Domino Japan he started his search for Katsuya and the guy she married. He stopped at a pay phone and looked throw the phone book to see if he could fined Seto's name and to fined there address. After looking for a little while he found Seto's name and he got the address and went in search for the house. Ken waved down a cab and told him the address he wanted to stop at. Soon the cab pulled up at the gates of the Kaiba mason. Ken looked at the house and grinned an evil grin.

Ken: Well Kat you sure know how to pick men.

Driver: You getting out sir?

Ken: No, take me the cheapest hotel.

Driver: Yes, sir.

He drove to a hotel and dropped Ken off and drove away. Ken went in and got a room for a month. He wouldn't show up there until the time was right but he would scoop out the place and let Katsuya know that he knew where she was at. Katsuya and Mokuba went shopping for Halloween candy as Mokuba had wanted to have a Halloween party at the house. They got lots of candy and other food for the party. Then Mokuba needed and costume to wear and Katsuya looked at some for her self and for Seto to wear. Mokuba found a Batman costume and Katsuya picked up a goddess costume for her and an Egyptian costume for Seto to wear. She paid for the stuff and they went out to the vehicle and put them in and went home to put the stuff away. Katsuya took her costume and Seto's up to Seto's home office where he was working on something's. She knocked on the door first and waited for the ok to come in.

Seto: Come in.

Katsuya went in the room and Seto was facing the computer and he was tipping away to even notice that Katsuya had even came in the room.

Katsuya: You're still working?

Seto looked up at the door and saw her come in the room and walk over to his desk.

Seto: Yeah, I am.

Katsuya: I won't keep you I just wanted to show you what I got for you to wear at the party.

Seto: Ok what did you get your self?

Katsuya: You'll see.

She pulled his costume out of the bag and showed him what he was going to be wearing.

Seto: I like it baby now show me your's.

Katsuya put Seto's costume back in the bag and took her's out.

Seto: Oh, I can't wait to see you in that baby.

Katsuya: You like it?

Seto: Oh, yes I like it.

Katsuya: I'm glad you like it I just hope it fits me.

Seto: I'm sure it will honey.

Katsuya: Mokuba got a Batman costume.

Seto: That's good.

Katsuya: Ok, I'll leave you alone now so you can finish working.

Seto: I'm almost done.

Katsuya: Ok.

She left the home office and went to there room and put the clothes away. Then she went down to join Mokuba.

Katsuya: What are you doing Mokie?

Mokuba: Making invitation's for the party.

Katsuya: Need any help?

Mokuba: No, I've got it.

Katsuya: Ok.

Mokuba: Kat tell me if this sounds ok.

Katsuya: Alright.

Mokuba: Halloween party tomorrow night at 6:30 PM?

Katsuya: Yeah, sounds good to me don't forget to put the address on them so that the kids know how to get here.

Mokuba: Ok.

Katsuya: So are you going to wear your costume to school tomorrow?

Mokuba: Yeah, we all are.

Katsuya: Ok, are you going to help me make the cookies tomorrow after noon?

Mokuba: Yeah.

Katsuya: Great.

Mokuba: So are Yugi, Tristen and Tea coming?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Mokuba: What about aunt Judy?

Katsuya: Yes, she's coming too.

Mokuba: Great.

Seto came down to join them and he went over and kissed Katsuya.

Katsuya: You done working?

Seto: Yes, dear so what where you two talking about?

Mokuba: About the Halloween party.

Seto: Oh, that's tomorrow night right?

Mokuba: Yeah.

Seto: So how many kids are coming Mokuba?

Mokuba: A few friends and they'll be staying over too.

Seto: Ok.

Katsuya: So what does everyone want to eat for dinner tonight?

Mokuba: Lasagna.

Seto: Sounds good to me what about you Kat?

Katsuya: It's fine with me.

Seto: Ok, Lasagna it is.

They went to the kitchen and started making the Lasagna and bread sticks go with it. Soon the food was ready and they sat down and began to eat there food. After they ate dinner Seto and Mokuba cleaned up the kitchen while Katsuya relaxed on the couch and watched TV. They where done cleaning up the kitchen and they joined Katsuya in the living room. Then later on they went up to bed and went to sleep. In the early morning hour Seto felt the girls kicking him in his back. He turned over to look to see if Katsuya was a sleep on awake. To his surprise she was sound asleep while the girls kicked away. Seto didn't know how Katsuya could sleep while the twins kicked her. He looked over at the clock it read 5:30 am. Seto slowly got up out of bed and put his robe on then went down stair to the kitchen to make some coffee to help him wake up. Then around 6:00 am Katsuya woke up to see that Seto wasn't in bed with her. She got up and put on her robe and went down stair to look for Seto. She found him in the kitchen sitting at the counter drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

Katsuya: Good morning dragon.

Seto: Morning, kitten.

Katsuya: I missed you next to me this morning.

Seto: I'm sorry honey the girls where kicking me in the back.

Katsuya: I'm sorry Seto.

Seto: It's ok honey I don't know how you slept with them kicking you like that.

Katsuya: I guess I just got use to them moving and kicking now.

Seto: Well I'm glad you have, I haven't yet.

Katsuya: I'm sorry Seto may be if we put a pillow between you and me you won't fell them kicking.

Seto: We can try it.

Katsuya: Ok, we'll try it to night then.

Seto: Alright, so do you want some breakfast?

Katsuya: You know it.

Seto: So what would you like for breakfast?

Katsuya: Pancakes.

Seto: Just pancakes?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Seto: Ok.

He started to fix breakfast when Mokuba came down dressed in his Batman costume.

Katsuya: Well, look at you Mokie you look really good as Batman.

Mokuba: Thank you Kat.

Seto: Well site down little Batman and eat your breakfast first.

Mokuba: Ok, Seto.

They sat down and ate breakfast then after they ate breakfast Seto got ready to leave for school and Mokuba did the same.

Seto: Bye, Kat love you.

Katsuya: Bye, Seto I love you too.

Mokuba: Bye, Kat I'll help you with the party when I get home from school.

Katsuya: Bye, Mokie have a good day at school and I'll be waiting for you to start working on the party.

Seto kissed her and she kissed him back. She leaned down the best she could and kissed Mokuba on the cheek. They left for school and Katsuya went back in sided and started on cleaning up the kitchen. She looked at the fridge and saw that she had a doctor's appointment today at 9:00 o' clock. She went to get changed and to fix her hair she slipped on her shoes then went down stairs and grabbed her coat and put it on and zipped it up then she grabbed her purse and her keys then left the house. Katsuya arrived at the doctor's office and sighed her self in then sat down and waited to be called back.

Nurse: Mrs. Kaiba you can come back now.

She got up and went back with the nurse and she got her weight then took her back to a room to wait for the doctor to come and see her. Soon Dr. Toya came in the room and shook her hand.

Dr. Toya: Hi, Mrs. Kaiba how are you doing this morning?

Katsuya: I'm fine Dr. Toya thank you.

Dr. Toya: Well let's see how your twins are doing then.

Katsuya: Ok.

Soon her doctor's appointment was over and everything was fine. She left the doctors office and went on home to get ready for the Halloween party. When Mokuba came home he saw the living room was decorated in black and orange and fake spider webs everywhere and fake spiders. He went in the kitchen and saw Katsuya just getting ready to make the cookies.

Mokuba: I'm home Kat.

Katsuya: Hey, Mokie you're just in time to help me cut out the cookies.

Mokuba: Great.

Mokuba went to the counter and got ready to grab a cookie cutter when Katsuya stopped him.

Katsuya: Wait just a second; you need to wash your hands first mister.

Mokuba: Ok.

He went over to the sink and washed his hands. Then he went back over to the counter and grabbed a ghost cookie cutter and cut out a few ghost cookies. Katsuya took a pumpkin cookie cutter and cut a few pumpkins out. They put them on a sheet pan and she put them in the oven to bake. While they cooked they cut out more cookies and put them on another sheet pan and Katsuya put them in the oven. When the cookies where done they let them cool. Then Katsuya made icing to put on the cookies when they where cooled enough. When the cookies where cooled they started to decorate the cookies and placed them on a Halloween plate. Seto came home and saw the living room was decorated for the Halloween party. He went into the kitchen and saw that Katsuya and Mokuba were decorating the cookies.

Seto: Hey, you two.

Mokuba: Seto, did you see the living room?

Seto: Yes, I did.

Katsuya: That's just the living room Mokie wait until your friends and you see what Roland and I did to the ball room.

Mokuba: Can I go see?

Katsuya: No, I want it to be a surprise for your friends and you.

Mokuba: Ok.

Seto: So why did you decorate the living room if you did something to the ball room?

Katsuya: Well the kids that are staying over and Mokuba will be sleeping in there so that's why.

Seto: Ok.

Katsuya: I forgot to tell you that I had a doctor's appointment today.

Seto: Oh, how did it go?

Katsuya: It went good the girls are fine and so am I.

Seto: That's good to hear.

Seto went over and kissed her and she kissed him back. When they pulled a part Seto went to steal a cookie but Katsuya smacked his hand.

Seto: Hey, what did you do that for?

Katsuya: You can have a cookie later when everyone get's here for the party.

Seto: Fine, do you need any help?

Katsuya: No, we've got it thanks.

Seto: So is Roland cooking tonight?

Katsuya: Yeah.

Seto: Ok, I'll go put on my costume then you should to.

Katsuya: I will when I'm done here.

Seto: Ok.

They went back to decorating the cookies. Then the cookies where done being decorated and Katsuya washed her hands and went up to put on her costume. When the kids arrived she was all ready so was Seto. He answered the door and the kids came in the house and looked at the living room to see that it was all decorated.

Katsuya: Hi boys and girls and welcome to out Halloween party we hope that you all have a good time. If you all come and follow me I'll show you where the party will be starting.

The kids followed Katsuya to the ball room doors and stopped in front of the doors.

Katsuya: You kids ready?

Kids: Yeah.

Katsuya: Ok.

She opened the doors and let the kids go in the room. The kid's eyes sparkled at how great the ball room looked. The kids ran in the ball room and went straight to the table with the cookies and candy. Later Yugi and the others showed up and they all played games and told ghost stories. Soon the party was over and Yugi and the others went home and half the kids stayed the night and slept in the living room by the fire place.

Katsuya: Good night kids I hope you all had a great time at the party?

Kids: We did.

Seto: Good night Mokuba.

Mokuba: Night Seto.

Katsuya: Goodnight Mokie.

Mokuba: Goodnight Kat.

Seto and Katsuya left the living room and went up to there room. They changed into there night clothes and got into bed.

Seto: Goodnight Kat darling.

Katsuya: Goodnight Seto dear.

They kissed each other and Seto put his hand on her belly a gave it a small rube and leaned down and whispered to the girls goodnight. Then he turned out the light and closed his eye's and went to sleep.


End file.
